Fury Guide
(Great Thanks To Dotiie From Forums.gogames.me who explained all this stuff to me is you still dont understand and if you want more info . ☀http://forums.gogames.me/thread-25475-1-1.html) Basically, T1 means to do a special attack or skill in round 20, or in simple words , to do skill in first turn (T1=Turn 1). it gives you a massive advantage against enemy since you are allowed to skill in first round and they have to wait for next round. The idea is to t1 someone who and control, stun,stop them from attacking or deduct fury , or use it on someone that can one-shot enemy . Fury can only be obtained by the use of fury stones, Enchant ,Evolution or Modification. How Do Fury Stones Work Unlike other spirit stones, fury stones have special names e.g Basic,Primary, Intermediate, Advance, Super, Mega (Anyone can put the rest of names here).etc A basic fury stone is a lv 4 fury stone, Primary is a lv 5 fury stone, Intermediate is a lv 6 fury stone, Advance is a lv 7 fury stone, Super is a lv 8 fury stone, Mega is a lv 9 fury stone (again, feel free to complete it) etc. To have a T1 partner, you need to have 100 fury at the start of battle. Initially you have 50 fury from start an to completely make yout partner or main T1, you need more 50 fury. Fury Stones have percentages , like other spirit stones do, e.g basic fury stone have a percentage of 8%, primary fury stone have 10%,Intermediate fury stone have 12%. To make Your Partner or Main T1, You need to have a sum of these percentages equal to 100( if you are only making your partner t1 through fury stones). Easiest method to determine how much fury will you get per fury stone is simply by dividing the percentage number of fury stone by 2. This is because you already have initially 50 fury. so you need 50 fury a.k.a 100 percentage. In simple words, a basic fury stone has a percentage of 8%. Divide it by 2 , You get 4 so you will get 4 fury per basic fury stone. Similarly, A primary fury stone gives 5 fury per stone. and Advance fury stone gives 6 fury. Another way to determine it is simply by checking the lv of fury stone. For example basic fury stone is a lv 4 fury stone and as We already said , it gives 4 Fury . So simply by checking lv of fury stone, You can determine how much fury will it give to your partner or main How to make a partner or main T1 There are 4 Types to make a partner or main T1 1) Through Fury stones. 2) Through Evolution and Fury stone 3) Through Enchant and Fury stone 4) Through Evolution, Enchant and Fury stone (Yes,You can also get fury from modification but its a rare case, i will explain it later) Through Fury Stone Pretty self explanatory to be honest, I already Explained the workings so i think it will be easy for you to understand Simple put, we need 50 fury or 100 % .You need 2 lv 9 fury stone( Mega Fury Stone) and 4 lv 8 ( Super Fury Stones) Already explained, lv 9 fury stone gives 9 fury so 2*9=18 lv 8 fury stone will give 8 fury 4*8=32 18+32=50 + 50 fury initially. If you want to do it percentage wise then lv 9 stone gives 18% while lv 8 stone gives 16% . 18%*2 and 16%*4 36+64=100%. Through Evolution and Fury stone It depends upon how much does a partner evolution gives fury. Some partner's evolution gives 10 e.g isshin , A lot of partner's evolution give 5 fury like yamammoto , and a few partner's evolution gives 0 fury e.g Demon Ichigo( it isnt found only in vanguards. Cute Orihime also gives 0 fury). We will go throught all of the scenarios( except the one with 0 fury. Since it gives 0 fury , the scenario becomes the same as getting T1 through fury stones alone.) if it gives 10 fury through evolution , then you need 40 fury or 80% fury.In that case , you can use 4 lv 7 fury stones and 2 lv 6 fury stones . Do the maths :D If it gives 5 fury through evolution , the you need 45 fury or 90% fury. in that case ,you can use 3 lv 8 fury stones and 3 lv 7 fury stones . 3*8 and 3*7 =24+21= 45 and for percentage 45 *2 ( as we divide for going from percentage to exact fury required, we multiply for going from exact fury required to percentage)=90% Through Enchant and Fury Stone If you can enchant, i did say go fo 4 fury from enchant rather than 2. Almost same as if you get 5 fury from evolution, except you get 4 rather than 5, you will need 4 lv 8 fury stones and 2 lv 7 fury stones. its sum is 46+4 , believe me , i am tired of maths right now. if its 2 fury enchant then you need 6 lv 8 fury stones. Through Evolution, Enchant and Fury stone Last way For making someone T1( and my personal preferred. check Tips) it is to combine the ways of getting fury from every way possible to be T1. this one takes less stones then the above options since you get a lot of fury through other ways (well, not that much ). 3 scenarios , i am going to explain 2 since last one is the same scenario as getting T1 through fury stones and enchant. these scenario only include 4 fury from enchant , not 2. 1) Getting 10 fury from evolution, 4 from enchant and from fury stones. 10+4 =14 and remaining 36 . you need 6 lv 6 fury stones or 24 basic fury stones( its just the value before combining them to get 6 lv 6 fury stones. in simple words you need 24 basic fury stones and then combine them to get 6 lv 6 fury stones). 2) Gettting 5 Fury from evolution , 4 from enchant and from fury stones 5+4= 9 and the remaining is 41. you need 5 lv 7 fury stones and 1 lv 6 fury stone. or in simple words.. you need 44 basic fury stones. I am Also telling the basic fury stones required as well so it is easy for you to think how many time you need to buy lv 4 packs or how many do you need from events. T1 Through Modification and Fury stone This is widely used to t1 kisuke urahara and kuchiki rukia since these two can get 20 fury initially from modifications which can be really in handy since that well decrease your fury stones requirment by a massive amount. Since they get initial fury , making them T1 without enchant or evo is still very easy. since you onle need 12 basic fury stones or 6 lv 5 fury stones to make them t1 the best part about them is that they are fury givers so then can give fury to other partners, which in turn reduces their t1 requirments. hence you can t1 your whole team by half of the fury stones required. If you want to make them (or one of them) t1 with only enchant of 4 fury then you need 2 lv 5 fury stones and 4 lv 4 fury stones. if only with evolution (kisuke since he is the only one who gets 5 fury) then you need 1 lv 5 and 5 lv 4 fury stones. if evolution and enchant combined then 6 lv 4 fury stones. Most of people use kisuke since he is pretty much new edition of rukia with better growth rates and evolution. plus he gives fury to everyone rather than only your Assulter Tips if you want to make t1 kisuke through evolution and enchant then best would be 1 lv 5 and 4 lv 4 since if will leave a slot for a spirit stone but if enemy has suzumebachi then 6 lv 4 fury stones are better since they give you extra 4 fury. As you might have seen that in higher lvs of fury stones , you need to synthesis a lot of fury stones just for 1 fury which hurts a bit. thats why i recommend T1 with enchant and Evolution since it can save you a hell of stones. A cheap way of getting T1 fury is the Reio Guardian event. On the second day the reward for completing the 4 tasks is 8 basic fury stones, all you need to do is top up 200g, spend 500g exchange 350 vitality for 200 coupons, and spend 50g in the turn table event in reio guardian. Completing these 4 will give you 8 basic fury stones; which makes it the cheapest event to get them from. Source Shop - Only from lv 4 Spirit Stone Pack Events Black Market Category:Battle Systems